


//Day at the rainy park

by Iwa0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Fluff, M/M, Please Kill Me, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Top Oikawa Tooru, Tsundere Iwaizumi Hajime, Um... UH- ENGLISH WASNT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, ahhhhh, first time making a fanfic here, hardcore?, how do I do this-, iwaoi - Freeform, maybe smut?, sex with feeling, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwa0/pseuds/Iwa0
Summary: ((Bad at these types of stuff so-The two boys has been caught in the rain; they both cannot make it home due to how hard it was raining.They've decided to dash over to this tree over by the bench and do some.. fun stuff.OR-I tried to write my first Fluffy smut fanfic here.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi?
> 
> Ah, I'm going to sob my eyes out-  
> I've haven't written smut in so long!

"Stupidkawa, it's starting to sprinkle we should get home." Iwaizumi said as he turned his head to look at the brunette. Oikawa pouted, "I don't wanna, Iwa-chan! I wanna stay here and have more fun!" 

"God fucking damnit, Shittykawa!"  
  
Oikawa did a smug expression, "I'm not going anywhere, Iwa-chan. I'd rather stay in the rain and have so much _fun_ with you!" Iwaizumi has a bad feeling when Oikawa said 'fun' he couldn't tell if he meant that sexually, but why was Iwaizumi thinking about this? He tried to shake it off his mind and just continued to look at Oikawa. "Come on, we should get out-" The rain must've not liked Iwaizumi's talking because it started pouring. "GODDAMNIT!" Hajime screamed as he got drenched in rain water. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, trying to hold in his laugh as he used his bag to cover his head. "Look at you Iwa-chan, looking so wet~" Iwaizumi quickly gave Oikawa a shocked and disgusted look, "Excuse me? What did you just say?" 

"I said, 'look at you Iwa-chan, looking so wet~'."  
  
"You're gonna die."  
  
"Iwa-chan! It was just a joke!"

Iwaizumi sighed and grabbed his own bag and also covered his head, using it as an umbrella. "We should've gone home, Stupidkawa!" Iwazumi started to complain as the rain kept pouring onto the both of them. "Iwaizumi, I don't like these names! But, anyways I got a suggestion on where we should go; over there!" Oikawa pointed, his one hand still keeping his bag in place on the top of his head. Iwaizumi looked at where Oikawa was pointing, "Over there? Where the tree branches can kinda block the rain water from hitting the bench?" 

  
“Absolutely!”

“As long as I don’t get wet on the bench... then sure.”

”Come on, Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa started to run to the bench, getting a head start.

”Hey! Wait up!” Iwaizumi chased after Oikawa.

* * *

The two boys sat down on the bench and panted a little. Oikawa sighed and looked over at Iwaizumi, “I won.” Iwaizumi looked back, “Shut up-“   
  


BAHAHAHA- this is pretty short- so- next chapter is longer pls-


	2. I cannot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot.

Hi.  
I cannot continue this,  
Um. I just cant.  
Fuuuck- sorry fo everyone who was waiting  
But I just cant.  
No motivation I guess.

Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos!  
> Criticisms not welcomed- I have a sensitive heart okay? It makes me embarrassed!
> 
> Sorry, this was a bad start to my first ever fanfic, but I really needed to post this!!  
> Next chapter is gonna be long- I promise hehe!


End file.
